Words Get in the Way
by punkin17
Summary: Kiba and Naruto got into a fight a while back! Ino decides to cheer a mopey Kiba up by taking him to a bar where a hot, gay, blonde started singing. How does this work out for Kiba? KibaNaru Yaoi songfic Oneshot


"Ino, quit pulling!" the brown haired boy yelled as she pulled him towards the bar. As they grew closer the neon lights danced gracefully of the tribal marks that graced his face.

"I didn't even want to come as it is. You're lucky I even let you pull me here," he replied nonchalantly. 'I don't even want to be here, the only reason I'm even here is so that I can get so drunk I can forget him…'

"But, Kiba! I heard from somebody they got a new singer the other day. From what I heard he's cute, with an angelic voice… and, he's single. Apparently he broke up with his boyfriend the other day or something like that, so he got a job here to forget him. You should introduce yourself after the show and ask him out!" She replied overly excited.

"First of all, I don't even want to be here. The only reason I'm even here is to get so drunk that I forget Naruto… Secondly, it doesn't work that way," she looked at him with a look that said 'It does for me!' and he continued, "You don't just go up to somebody and ask them out. You have to get to know them first..." Kiba replied feeling worse about his and Naruto's breakup.

'And what's worse is I don't even remember what the fight was about…' Kiba began sulking again, and Ino IMMEDIATELY noticed.

"Come on!" she yelled as she shoved people out of her way and forced Kiba inside.

It was surprisingly fancy inside, not at all what you would expect. Yes, there were the usual drunkards and people were dancing, but it was… romantic. There was a small dance floor in the middle of the room, and people were dancing to a hip-hop song as the beat filled the room.

A waiter dressed in… well let's not get into that… Kiba and Ino were lead to a booth with a perfect view of the stage. They were in the seating area, but smack dab in line with the middle of the stage where the singer would stand, if he were to come out now he would be staring them in the face. They sat down at there table and Kiba immediately ordered a sake' as Ino ordered some fruity drink.

The entire place quieted down as the lights began to dim. The music quit playing and the people on the dance floor made their way to their respective seats.

"All right, we have a new singer tonight so he'll be up first," a man, Kiba guessed was the owner, spoke into a microphone. "He's only been here a week so we'll only be making him sing one song tonight."

The man stepped aside and someone began to appear from behind the curtain. He took one step out, looked directly at Kiba and fled behind the curtain again. 'He kinda looks like Naruto… Nah, just my imagination…'

"Umm, we're sorry folks we're having some technical difficulties, it'll only be a moment." He walked behind the curtain and everyone sat there with a look of utter confusion and disappointment, but no one left.

--------Behind the curtain----------

"Uzumaki! What is wrong with you?! You've already been here a week and you've never ran off like that before!" The owner yelled.

"He's out there… my ex-boyfriend…" Naruto replied quietly.

"Well you can't just skip the show! You've either got to go out and sing… or be fired," He said the last part quietly and slowly.

"… Alright I'll sing… but can I have a song request?" The blonde looked over at the man with hoping eyes.

"I have to say, we've had requests from guests, but never the singers… but I don't see why not…"

"Put this in when you're ready to begin the show." Naruto said as he once again got ready for the stage.

-------On stage-----------

"Sorry about that folks! Now here's our young new singer, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kiba's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He paled to a ghostly white and Ino was afraid he had suffered a heart attack. 'He's the new singer? He's here? What was he thinking about when he saw me?' Kiba immediately snapped out of it when the announcer said he was starting the show.

Music slowly drifted through the restaurant and it otherwise became quiet. Naruto's voice soon joined in with the music.

_I realize you're seeing someone new  
I don't believe she knows you like I do  
Your temperamental moody side, the one you always try to hide from me__It's locked deep inside and if you look in my eyes,  
We might fall in love again.  
I won't even start to cry, and before we say goodbye  
I tried to say I love you  
but the words got in the way_

But I know when you have some thing on your mind  
You've been trying to tell me for the longest time  
And before you break my heart in two,  
There's something I've been trying to say to you

But the words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say  
But

Kiba watched as Naruto used his sleeve to wipe his eyes as he continued to sing without fault,

Your heart has always been an open door  
But baby I don't even know you any more  
And despite the fact its hurting me,  
I know the time has come to set you free

But the words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say  
But It's locked deep inside and if you look in my eyes,  
We might fall in love again  
I wont even start to cry, and before we say goodbye  
I tried to say I love you, but the words got in the way  
I'm trying to say I love you  
But the words get in the way

Slowly the crowd stood up and began to clap loudly, Naruto continued wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he left the stage. Kiba didn't pay any attention to what the owner was saying as he desperately looked for the backstage entrance. He swiftly ran up to the door only to be blocked by a large man.

"This is for the employees only," he said gruffly.

"Please, I need to get back there I need to apologize to my boyfriend!" Kiba said in frustration.

The man began to say something, when a voice interrupted him, "its ok… he can come back," the man moved out of the way to reveal Naruto on a couch looking sadly at him.

"Kiba I-"

"Shh, Naruto… Naruto, I'm sorry for whatever we got in that fight over… I don't even care anymore, I just want you back. Can you please forgive me?" Kiba asked pleadingly.

"What about Ino?" Naruto asked quietly. "Isn't she your girlfriend now?"

"Ino? My girlfriend? No, she just forced me here so I could try and get over our breakup. I really just want you back Naruto. Can we just forget about the fight and go back to the way things were?" Kiba was begging now, he didn't want to loose the one he truly loved.

"Of course Kiba… I don't even remember the fight either…" Naruto got up from the couch and walked over to Kiba, and gently wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into the taller boy's chest. Kiba, in return, wrapped his arms around Naruto and the two stood in each other's arms.

Kiba slowly reached down and grabbed Naruto's chin and lifted his face up. He looked into those beautiful sapphires before slowly leaning forward. Naruto began leaning forward as well until their lips met in a soft kiss. The slowly explored each others mouths, not out of lust, but out of love. Each one telling the other what words couldn't… 'I love you.'

-------------------------------------------------

Words Get in the Way - Gloria Estefan

If you like this and I get enough reviews, I might make another chapter! Depends on what people have to say, though.

I know it's short... Don't complain!


End file.
